Change
by Riah Chance Mitchell
Summary: "Why did you leave? Am I not that important to you anymore..."
1. Prolouge

_Prologue:_

"Why did you leave me?" A young girl of the age about 9 asked to no one in particular while staring at the golden sunset. That was when she could not take it anymore; she broke down crying in fear and loneliness.

'_Am I not that important anymore? I miss you already…' _ She thought to herself, unable to control her crying.

"Chance? Where are you honey?" A loud male voice was heard from the front door in front of where she stood. Chance quickly wiped her tears from her face and tried to calm down as much as possible.

"I'm here dad," Chance replied still with a bit of a shaky voice.

There some footsteps coming towards her when she felt someone putting their arm over her shoulders. She looked up and found her dad staring at the sky with nothing but a blank expression.

He turned to her with a shaky smile, "You miss _her_ don't you?" her dad asked quietly.

Chance's breath hitched, _'He mentioned Amu? But he never mentioned her before… I wonder if he misses her to,'_ she quietly thought to herself in surprise.

"Yeah…" Chance softly responded.

"Don't worry I know one day she will return home, even if she doesn't think she wants to."

And with that the father and daughter stared out into the horizon thinking their own thoughts about the events that had passed in the year.

A/N: Heh I know this is short but it is only the prologue so I hope you guys will hang around for the next chapter. Now I know it may not make sense just yet but it will all be explained through the storyline so don't freak if you don't get it. Anyway I would love constructive criticism, please like and review :D

P.S. Chance is an OC of mine so yeah…


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

A few years later 14 year old Amu Hinamori woke up with being entangled in her blankets. She looked over at her clock which was beeping telling her body 'Get up sleepyhead! No more sleep for you!' and all that nonsense.

"Another day at school, another day of pretending, another day of questions…" Amu muttered to herself.

Then she could her footsteps coming up the stairs in her house, "Amu! You're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" called her mother from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

Amu quickly put on her outfit which was a white spotty tank that said 'PUNK' on it, a red tartan miniskirt, her high top fake Converse shoes and some punkish accessories.

'_I hate this look…Well think of the bright side at least I get to see the gang again, jeez I missed them…'_ She thought while brushing he natural pink hair and putting it in a ponytail being held by a red 'x'.

Once she was done, Amu quickly ran downstairs not bothering to say good morning; instead she grabbed her toast and ran out the door, _'Why should I? I mean she took me away from my happiness and replaced them,'_ she said trying not to cry. Once outside of her house she stopped and looked up at the sky, "Where are you sis?"

"Honey it's time to wake up and I think you are going to like the surprise I have for you," called Chance's dad inside the door frame of her room.

Chance hated being woken up in the morning seeing how she was so used not going to school, "What is it then? It might make me get out of bed," Chance said with a cold tone while getting even comfier in her bed.

Her dad just chuckled and walked away humming a song that Chance knew all to well, a song her father wrote, even though he wasn't a song writer, when that terrible accident happened.

"If happy ever after did exist…" Chance stopped herself then looked at a picture on her bedside table. It was of her and her older sister hugging on Christmas eve, "I would still be holding you like this," Chance sighed knowing she wouldn't have any other choice but to get up so she ran a brush through her brunette hair while quietly singing the rest of the song.

'_I wonder what the surprise is?'_ Chance wondered, still groggy from her sleep. While walking to the kitchen where she found her best pair of denim shorts and her blue check button up on the table next to her dad.

"What is all this for?" Cadance asked in confusion.

Her dad looked up from his newspaper, "I've enrolled you to Seiyo High School," he said simply.

"But isn't that?" she started to ask.

"Yep," he answered simply.

"That's… But… I can't… What if…." Chance couldn't find the words to speak. She was going to go to her sister's school, the sister that was taken away from her for 5 years ago because of her mother's selfishness.

Her father looked at her with a small smile, "Hey I know you can do it, yes it might take time but try to rebuild your relationship with your sister."

Chance looked at her dad; he always knew what to say. She looked once again at the uniform, "I guess it's time to face the music." So she grabbed her uniform and went up to get changed. She also got her black trainers which were actually high heels and her grey slouch backpack.

As she combed her hair she looked through her drawer for something that her sister might remember her with, though she hoped she only had to say "It's me, Chance!" and they would be as happy as pie. But still to be on the safe side she found her charm bracelet that was identical to Amu's one.

Chance took one last look in the mirror then left her room in with a nervous but excited attitude.

"Let's go dad?" She asked while getting some fruit for her breakfast and some money from the family's 'money jar'.

"Ok let's go Maestro," He said while ruffling her hair.

Chance groaned, "Dad you just messed my hair," she complained while quickly brushing her. Then ran down stairs, grabbed her bag and father and pulled him out the door,

"Whoa someone's excited," her dad exclaimed while starting the car, "Off we go!"

Amu started to walk to school with no excitement for the day ahead.

"Why did she have to do that…" she mumbled to herself. While she wallowed in despair and anger her ears turned off and could hear a little 'Watch out!' but did not take much consideration into it so she continued walking not looking where she was going. But then she could feel something suddenly whack her in her hip and felt her head collide with the hard concrete.

"Ma'am are you ok?" a males voice asked very concerned about the situation. But there was no answer.

A faint siren sound could be heard after what felt like hours and people questioning others of the scene. Then she could feel people picking her up then putting her on a bed.

"Hang in there miss, you'll be alright," said a man's voice.

What's happening she wanted to ask but nothing came out, but just when she found her voice the world went black.

A/N: Well there is the first chapter! Now I know that schools normally have uniforms but I just have the urge to make it like the schools in America where they have no uniform (Well from what I know they have no uniform, if so please do tell me cause I don't want to be a freak and make things up! I hope that this makes up for the first chapter, I know that I haven't really done much words but I'm improving my skills instead of just making random stuff on the spot like some of my other stories. Constructive criticism is appreciated Anyway farewell for now!

P.S. I just realized I forgot the disclaimer so just so you know I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters! And also from the prologue I do not own Payphone by Maroon 5, I only own Chance!


End file.
